


First to Get Away

by LadyEnna_50



Series: The Fall of the House of Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Father-Son Relationship, Gabriel Agreste has made a really big mistake., Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, News Media, Talented Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50
Summary: The reports for Paris Fashion week are in and for Gabriel Agreste, once proclaimed 'King of Fashion', it is not looking good.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: The Fall of the House of Agreste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827403
Comments: 15
Kudos: 283





	First to Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Finally completed my first one shot. This one refers back to the Chat Blanc scene in the bakery where Gabriel threatens Marinette. in this story … things really didn't work out how control freak Gabriel Agreste planned and true talent shone through. Hindsight can be a wonderful thing … your loss candy cane.

Paris Fashion week was over, the catwalks, runways and alternative sets had been struck and stored away. The technicians and cleaning crews were now in charge returning Paris to its natural beauty. The reviews … from all over the world were in and for Gabriel Agreste (also secretly known as Hawkmoth) it was not looking good.

‘The King of Fashion has fallen – long live the Queen’ was one of the mildest headlines in the collection of papers, magazines and online reports in front of him. However, whatever the headlines said in the multiple different languages, the story was the same. He had been replaced as the designer at the top of the fashion industry by a very young lady, with a familiar name. Paris Fashion week was the last one in a string of negative reviews about his art. London, Milan, New York, Tokyo… the results had been the same.

Gabriel sighed, picked up some of the reviews and moved from his workstation to the couch in the corner. He removed his glasses and pinched his nose to gather his thoughts. His miraculous was useless as at the moment the only negative emotion he felt was his own and he really didn’t have the energy to akumatise himself. He should have seen this coming; he should have seized his opportunity when the young designer had debuted her first professional piece at one of his shows some eight years before. He should have swallowed his pride and took her under his wing. She had clearly been in love with his son, even if her reaction when he took active measures to stop the relationship by threatening her in the bakery had surprised him somewhat. Her emotions were raw, but she had seemed so composed as if she had been prepared for the confrontation...

She was supposed to have been his greatest akuma, he’d even planned a name for her ‘Princess Justice’. The powers he had planned to give her whilst she was under his control would have been phenomenal, Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn’t have had any choice but to hand over their miraculous … what had gone wrong? He had tried many times over the years to akumatise her, but some sense of calm and self-assurance had always prevented it. He had been certain her strong negative emotions when he had separated her from his son would be too strong for her to resist his powers. How wrong he was. In hindsight he should have focused on her natural skills as a designer and contracted her to his company rather than focus on her potential as an akuma strong enough to eliminate his greatest enemies.

He sighed, glanced again the reviews before he threw them angrily across the floor. He had always prided himself on his astute business sense, but this had escaped him, she had escaped him. He picked up an interview in Vogue. According to the interview she had always been focused on her goal to be a top fashion designer, she even claimed that 'Gabriel Agreste' had originally been her inspiration, oh the irony. A few years at fashion school, where she was fast tracked and always the top of the class… internships at some of the biggest fashion houses across the world… celebrities singing her praises… and it was wildly accepted that her talent was truly exceptional. However, taking the courage to launch her own company with the financial backing of Jagged Stone, a few anonymous individuals, supported by the dynamic promotion team of Chloe and Audrey Bourgeois had been a big step. Gabriel snarled – Audrey and Chloe – the traitors… he had missed that one as well.

She was a success, she was talented, she was now one of the richest women in France … she was the future, he was the past. He had dropped the ball and she had not only picked it up, she had smashed it through the net. What could he do to recover and be at the top again?

On instinct, he went over to the intercom and called for Nathalie.

“Yes sir.” Her typical efficient voice broadcast over the com.

“Where are you at this precise moment?” He spluttered angrily as couldn’t see his schedule, but the paper strewn across the room in his anger obscured a lot of things.

“I was just in the dining room, updating Adrien’s schedule as he eats his dinner. As per your orders of last week.”

“Yes of course.” Gabriel answered curtly. “Does that mean Adrien is still in the dining room?”

“Where else would he be at this time? He’s not scheduled for any formal early evening event until Friday.” Natalie’s voice had no emotion.

“Of course, just as I planned.” Gabriel sighed. An idea started to form. “How is he?”

“He is a little tired after Fashion week, but with all due respect sir, if you have nothing else planned. Why don’t you come and join us? Come and see for yourself.” Still efficient and professional. If she was rolling her eyes, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Tell Chef to send my meal to the dining room instead of my atelier and I’ll be there in two minutes.” He decided.

“As you wish, Sir.” Natalie signed off.

Gabriel moved over to Emilie’s portrait. “I’ve made a few mistakes Emelie, I will get you back soon, but I need to take action on a different matter, before I lose everything.”

\-------------------------

Adrien was enjoying his meal for once as he scrolled through his private social media accounts on his phone. The days after fashion week always ensured he got to eat what he ever he wanted for a change and in slightly larger portions. Of course, he was still bound by a stupid ten-year contract he’d been forced to sign for his father when he was twelve, so the relentless dieting and training programme would soon start again. However not for much longer as it was only a matter of weeks until his 22nd birthday.

If his father still wanted him to work for ‘Gabriel’, his terms and conditions would have to be greatly improved upon. With a definite clause that he could freely choose who his friends were in public places. If he wanted to continue modelling at all, he had plenty of fashion houses interested, despite being forced to wear a travesty of fashion at the last show. The consensus was that he didn’t have any say in the matter and was therefore blameless. There was one new fashion house in particular he was interested in working for, he was close to the CEO and frankly his father would have to pull something truly miraculous out of the bag to stop him from joining them. Adrien would be getting access to his trust fund shortly after his birthday, so money wouldn't be a problem and he would soon be free of his father's control. In short, he had the world at his feet and there was very little his father could do about it. He was the one who chose to be so distant towards his own son after all. He was the one who had ruined any chance of a strong father-son dynamic.

The blond chuckled quietly as he looked at some of the memes generated from the show. His secret friends gleefully shared as many as they could with him. He really shouldn’t laugh at his father’s discomfort … but hey, the truth was he didn’t feel he owed him anything, especially after the way he had treated said friends.

Nathalie was sat almost at the end of the table, next to the seat normally occupied by his father, checking emails and marking any appropriate dates in Adrien’s schedule. She had already finished her meagre meal, despite the earlier interruption, but didn’t stir as the chef and staff members entered and set another place at the table.

Adrien looked up; he had been aware that Nathalie had stepped out briefly to talk into her smart watch but hadn’t expected anyone to join them. Gabriel entered and dismissed the staff as both Nathalie and Adrien stood up as they had been conditioned to do.

Gabriel nodded. “Nathalie, could you leave us alone for a minute. I wish to speak to my son on a personal matter.”

“As you wish, sir.” Nathalie left the room, taking her empty plate with her. Gabriel sat and indicated to Adrien to do the same. There was silence as the two men ate. Gabriel took a moment to notice that his son seemed very smartly dressed this evening in a perfectly tailored dark grey suit. He couldn’t recall designing it but reluctantly admitted he had let Hawkmoth distract him from his usual diligence with regards to current trends. He wondered why he was so dressed up. The boy … no, young man he corrected himself looked up and looked him squarely in the eye. 

“What’s the matter, Father?” Adrien asked finally. “It’s not Tuesday?”

“I am well aware what day of the week it is, Adrien.” Gabriel replied in a quiet and measured tone. He turned away from Adrien, who shrugged and carefully put his phone on silent and out of sight in his pocket. His father hated to see him distracted at mealtimes. Adrien had been surprised that Nathalie had let him get away with it for so long, but he had a feeling that Nathalie was considering a few things in regards to her role in the house too. 

Adrien wondered what ‘personal matter’ his father wanted to talk to him about. Although it take any leap of faith to imagine what it could be. He took his time over cutting up the food in front of him and waited patiently for the older man to speak.

“Tell me, Adrien…” Gabriel coughed slightly. “Do you still know Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Adrien paused. “She was a girl at my school and at lycée.” He looked carefully up at his father. “We dated for a while, before… well I’m not sure what happened, she came here and told me we couldn’t be together anymore.”

Adrien focussed closely on putting the food on his fork. Anger rising. “It was almost as if she had been… threatened into breaking up with me.” He bit down slowly on his food to control his rage. He regarded his father closely to see if he could sense his anger.

Gabriel looked tired but remorseless.

“You were still friends though at Lycée? Weren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You know as well as I do, that certain people did not want me having friends unless they were 'pre-approved'.” The younger man hissed. “My schedule was suddenly very full and if it wasn’t for Chloe and Kagami, I wouldn’t have had a social life at all.” The two girls had been very helpful in that matter, especially when they had discovered how much they liked each other. 

“Humph.” Gabriel was dismissive of his son’s feelings as ever. “Am I to understand by your overly dramatic reaction that you still have feelings for this girl?”

“What do you think.” Adrien’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Perhaps you’d care to elaborate.” Gabriel suggested.

“Elaborate?” Adrien snorted. “What do want me to say… something about how she is my first thought in the morning and my last wish at night?” Adrien stood up to clear his plate and collect his dessert from the sideboard, daring to go closer to the man he called father. “How about I say that her beautiful blue eyes haunt my dreams.”

He returned to his seat and stabbed the chocolate treat with a spoon. “Be honest for once, father. This isn’t about me and my feelings for Marinette, it’s about you trying to salvage your business. I can read reviews too.”

Adrien refused to look at him as Gabriel pondered his next move. Empty threats wouldn’t work this time. He completely understood that in a few weeks’ time, his son could freely walk out of the house, out of the business, out of his life and there was nothing he could legally do about it. If only he had got Emilie back, surely things would be different, she would have made his son see sense. She would probably approve of the girl as a potential suitor in the first place, although it had been her choice not to send him to public school. He would have still held the competition and met Marinette, then a few well placed opportunities could have influenced the relationship … let him control the relationship. More to the point, he wouldn’t have been distracted by Marinette’s akuma potential … because he wouldn’t have needed it. Emilie would have reminded him that his social standing hadn't exactly been the highest when they met, so the fact she was the daughter of a baker wouldn't have mattered. According to the interviews, it was part of her charm and had helped her parents too... they now had a bakery franchise all over France and could retire early. Gabriel pushed his food around his plate in an attempt to revive his appetite.

Emilie would have enjoyed taking Marinette under her wing and nurturing her talent. She always recognised and celebrated true artistic ability wherever she could, just like her friend Audrey. Hi wife had been the reason Gabriel had had the confidence to take on the fashion world when he was not that much older than Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Emilie was his source of inspiration, his soulmate, his muse. Gabriel vaguely wondered if Marinette had a muse too, she specialised in menswear, maybe that would provide a clue. However according to media reports she was too busy to be in a serious relationship with anyone.

The older Agreste became aware that his son had finished eating and had his emerald eyes fixed on him.

“Is there anything else you wish to talk about, father?” Adrien almost spat. The fact that his son had so little respect for him in adulthood was not lost. 

“Let me just say, that I may have been too hasty in my reaction to your dating Mlle. Dupain-Cheng so many years ago.” Gabriel was careful to keep his voice steady.

“Hasty? Is that an admission of guilt?” Adrien raised a perfect eyebrow.

“I may have had something to do with the termination of your relationship.” Gabriel admitted. “I thought she would be detrimental to the image of ‘Gabriel’. I told her it was in your best interests to end it.”

“I’d like to say, ‘what a surprise’ but I have always strived to be honest.” His son used a measured tone. Contempt gracing his handsome features. 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Well, what if I say I’ve changed my mind and that maybe you should consider her as a potential … love interest?”

Adrien took a deep breath. “I’d tell you to mind your own business and stay out of my love life.”

“Really?” Gabriel adopted the look that usually had his son squirming.

“Really.” Adrien had no need to back down. The young man stood up and slowly brushed his suit straight, Gabriel caught a glimpse of an intricate green and black patterned lining, and some delicate embroidery around the seams.

Adrien straightened his cuffs. “If there is nothing you wish to discuss further. Father, I will take my leave. I have a late-night private party to attend which may result in some useful contacts.”

“Private party? With whom?” Gabriel frowned.

“Givenchy and La Parisian.” The young man shrugged. “It’s just a few drinks for a few of the fashion houses to network and debrief after Fashion week.”

“Does, Nathalie know about it?”

“Of course she does, we had it scheduled weeks ago.” Adrien sighed. “I am the official face of ‘Gabriel’ at the moment.” He said the last three words pointedly. “Particularly as someone who should be the face of ‘Gabriel’ has refused to leave his house for the last eight years.” He sent a look of disgust at his father. “And don’t expect me to take the tablet so you can join in from afar. I have an image to maintain.”

“Do you go to many parties these days?” Gabriel asked tentatively.

“Yes, I do actually.” Adrien deposited his empty plate on the side where someone would collect it later. He paused. “How else am I expected to portray a semblance of friendship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“So, you do still see her.” Gabriel felt hope rise.

Adrien fixed him with a blistering stare that reminded him so much of Emilie. “Naturally, she is in the fashion industry and so am I. Most houses put her at the top of their guest list these days.” The words ‘unlike one I know only too well’ hung in the air unsaid.

“Will she be there tonight?” Gabriel asked searchingly.

“I believe that the party is actually in her honour.” Adrien carefully turned away to hide a smile.

“Then perhaps you will find time to talk to her.” He seemed almost desperate. “In a purely business sense of course. You could invite her over to dinner some time.”

Squashing the need to laugh Adrien pulled himself together. “Maybe, but she is a very busy, very rich and very popular designer these days.” Every word loaded. “I may have to stand quite far back in line as my status is currently so much lower.”

Gabriel visibly flinched as his foolish pride took a battering.

"isn't it a good thing that I'm a pretty face." Adrien smiled his best model smile, not even hiding the sarcasm in his eyes. “I’d better be going, if I do get a chance to see Marinette, I’ll be sure to pass on your best wishes.”

He texted his chauffeur as he left the room, he had no intention of driving himself tonight. 

“Don’t wait up.” He added, leaving the somewhat speechless older man alone to wallow in his thoughts and ponderings.

What Adrien certainly didn’t want to tell his father, was the fact he had been in a secret and very passionate relationship with the girl in question for at least seven years. Apparently, he was and always had been her muse...

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I like about writing fanfiction is that I can use it to vent any frustrations I have about incidents in the series. Don't be surprised if there are a few more. Also I am a devoted Adrinette shipper so don't expect any alteration to that (although Marichat may sneak in a few times too).


End file.
